ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaia (episode)
Story XLR8 is carrying Rook on his back, while XLR8 is carrying Terra. John XLR8: Terra, I’m sorry. Terra: What are you sorry for? John XLR8: I’m probably the reason you got trapped here. Terra: Yeah, it was. That pulse wave sent Gaia away, back here. I was sucked in. But, there’s been a lot of earth, so I’ve managed. John XLR8: At least Gaia didn’t come for you herself. (Both XLR8s stop, in front of the Proto-TRUK.) Ben XLR8: Finally! I thought we’d never find it! (Rook gets off his back, as Ben XLR8 reverts. Terra gets off John XLR8, him reverting as well. Rook examines the engine.) Rook: Fortunately the truck isn’t that bad. I can get it running in a matter of minutes. (Gaia breaks out of the ground, in her true form.) Terra: Better make it faster. Uragh! (She swings her arms up, creating a giant stone snake. Gaia fires mana blasts from her side eyes, destroying the stone snake. She then releases a mana pulse wave, all the earth disappearing.) No! I can’t fight it now! John and Ben look at each other, nodding. Ben slaps down the Omnitrix. Astrodactyl: Yes! Rawk! Astrodactyl extends his wings, taking to the air. Mana tentacles fly at Astrodactyl, who dodges with ease, flying all over the place. Gaia fires several mana blasts, and Astrodactyl releases a propulsion wave, countering the mana blasts. Astrodactyl flies up to Gaia’s face, firing a mouth energy blast at the eye. A mana blast is fired, breaking through and knocking Astrodactyl out of the sky. John turns into Pacifista, locking onto Gaia’s big eye. He charges a mouth laser, firing it. Astrodactyl flies out of the way, as the laser collides with a mana blast, canceling it out. A second laser flies up behind it, hitting Gaia in the eye. Gaia roars in pain, as Astrodactyl lands, reverting. Pacifista reverts as well. Terra: Now what? I can’t fight her now, and you guys aren’t having any luck. John: Then let’s create a little earth. (John transforms.) Malem: You can manipulate me. I’m made of earth. Terra: What? I can’t do that. Malem: You can. And it’ll work on Diamondhead as well. Ben: Got it. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Diamondhead: Let’s go for a ride. Terra: Alright. (Eyes glowing yellow.) Let’s give her a pounding. Terra jumps onto Malem, who glows with a yellow aura. Malem takes off flying, Diamondhead flying after them, glowing as well. Diamondhead fires crystal shards, exploding on contact with Gaia’s body. Gaia swings mana tentacles at them, and Malem fires mana blasts, knocking them back. Malem: Kalecky Erupt! (Stone spikes grow out of Malem, and Terra breaks them off him, firing them at Gaia.) Ow! Not the best plan. Terra: Sorry. But it worked. (Gaia releases a roar, a mana shockwave hitting them, canceling out Terra’s power. The three start to fall.) Aaaaahhhhh! Malem shifts to Royal NiGHTS, extending a dream barrier, catching all of them. Royal NiGHTS: Guys! Believe you can fly! (The two close their eyes, and they both stop falling, floating. Diamondhead reverts.) Ben: Whoa. What is? Royal NiGHTS: Dream barrier. You can dream it, you can do it. Ben: I can do anything in here? (Ben raises his hand, creating a fireball in it.) Cool! Royal NiGHTS: You can create anything too. As long as Gaia doesn’t get in it, we can win. Ben: Sweetness! Ben points his left hand at Gaia, firing a powerful green energy blast. Gaia counters it with a mana blast, as Terra’s hands glow, creating molten lava rocks inside the barrier. She launches them at Gaia, and Royal NiGHTS thrusts his hands forward, hurricane winds catching the rocks, speeding them up. They slam into Gaia, causing part of her body to break apart, green blood pouring out. Mana tentacles fly at them. Royal NiGHTS: Don’t let them in the barrier! Ben: I’m on it! Ben fires a green energy ray, which goes around the dream barrier, protecting them from mana tentacles. Terra creates a stone blade, severing through the tentacles. Gaia roars in pain, then stares at them. Gaia: You are only delaying the inevitable. I am already eternal due to the Promethium. Kill me all you like, you’ll never stop me. I’ll the nightmare that will alway haunts you. You shall never be rid of me. Ben: Yeah, yeah. Evil villain speech, heard it all before. Ben creates a energy tentacle, with a plug similar to Feedback’s. The plug fires an energy blast, absorbing Gaia. She roars in pain, as Royal NiGHTS puts his fingers into the energy tentacle, Gaia’s energy going into him. Royal NiGHTS points his other hand away, releasing the energy, it burning away. In a matter of moments, Gaia is gone. However, mana mist starts to instantly collect together. Terra: She’s still reforming! Ben: Let’s see if we’ve given Rook enough time. End Scene The Proto-TRUK flies out of the black hole, turning to face it. Paradox: Congratulations! (Everyone turns, seeing Paradox.) Ben: Paradox! Where did you come from?! Paradox: You found the source of Gaia. This black hole is actually a space time tear, which is leaking into all other dimensions. Fix the tear, and you’ll defeat her. Permanently. John: Which means I’ll go Alien X and seal it. Ben: Whoa. You can do that? Alien X works for you? John: If it’s Gaia, they usually agree. Terra: You’ll be able to send me home, right? John: No problem. Paradox: Well done, John. I knew a hero like you could do it. John: How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not worthy of that title! Ben: What are you talking about? You chased Gaia over several dimensions just to destroy it! That's like the definition of hero! Terra: Yeah. You came in and saved us all. Who knows what would've happened if you didn't do this. Ben: I hate to admit, but maybe you're better than me at the hero business. Paradox: Accept the fact, and embrace it. John: (Sighs) Fine. John Spacewalker, hero. I guess I can get used to that again. Well, time to go. This is farewell, Ben Tennyson. Rook. Rook: John. Ben: Take care, John Spacewalker. (John transforms.) Alien X: Alien X! Paradox: It might take some time for them to do anything. I’ll give you a hand, Terra. End Scene John is floating in Alien X’s galaxy, when Bellicus and Serena appear. John: (Irritated) Hello, Bellicus. Bellicus: Oh, you still irked about what happened last time? Just a little fun. Serena: Enough about that. How can we help you, John? John: I found Gaia’s source. (He points at a space time tear.) If we seal that one, we’ll destroy Gaia. Forever. We’ll finally win. Bellicus: You never win, John. Only delay. Gaia will return one day, even if you do do this. John: And when she returns, a hero will be there to take her down again. Bellicus: I assume you mean you. Serena: It's so nice to see your confidence restored. John: Oh, also Terra: Did you forget about me? (John turns, Terra floating next to him.) John: How’d you? Terra: You’re sending me home, right? John: Guys, what do you think? Bellicus: If it gets rid of her. Terra: Also, can you, remove my powers? John: Remove them? But, they make you Terra: A threat. If I lose control of my powers, everything goes down. Too many people have wanted me for my powers. I want to be normal. John: (Sighs) I tried that, and failed. I wasn’t ready to lose my powers, and I was desperate to regain them. Will you regret this choice? Terra: No. I won't regret not being a hero. John: Alright. Serena. Serena: I second your motion. Terra glows, her yellow aura leaving her body. A wormhole then opens, Terra going into it. Alien X then releases a pulse wave, which hits the tear, it disappearing. Alien X glows, and disappears. Ben: And, there he goes. Rook: Are you upset to see him go? Ben: What can I say? He was kinda growing on me. Characters *John Spacewalker *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Terra *Professor Paradox *Bellicus *Serena Villains *Gaia Aliens By Ben *XLR8 *Astrodactyl *Diamondhead By John *XLR8 *Pacifista *Malem *Royal NiGHTS *Alien X Trivia *This episode ends the Gaia arc. *John accepts the praise of others, accepting being called a hero again. *Terra returns to her dimension, losing her powers in the same time. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ben 10 Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc